


Little Things

by Candy_Kittens



Series: Evanstan Omegaverse Mpreg Series [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris Evans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collection of one-shots, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian Stan, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the Evanstan Omegaverse Mpreg series.**COMING SOON!**
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan Omegaverse Mpreg Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684563
Kudos: 5





	Little Things

_I don't really like posting these introduction page things on here unlike on my Wattpad, but for this type of fic I don't mind too much tbh._

I think I'm finally ready to get back to this Evanstan AU. To be completely honest, I think it's cause of all the promo for the Falcon and the Winter Soldier show that's got me in the mood to get back to this verse. _~~Even though I won't actually be watching TFatWS until it hopefully gets a DVD release, since I have no plan on subscribing to Disney+, or even own anything that it'll work on... I have an old chunky box TV, and a 2007 model laptop.~~_

So... here we go! I just need something fluffy to write, considering most of the fics that I'm working on aside from my Game of Thrones Sam/Gilly fluff one-shot book, none of them are very fluffy. And I miss these characters, so I'm finally deciding to revisit these guys.

Though just so you guys know, this is a collection of one-shots, not exactly a sequel to _Kissing In Cars_ , but it _is_ in the same Evanstan omegaverse series. And there'll be one-shots set before _12 Days of Christmas_ , and one-shots set after Kissing In Cars. So... I guess there'll probably be spoilers to both those fics? Or more or less just spoilers for _Kissing In Cars_. But even then, I honestly don't think there's anything really big to be spoiled from that fic? That fic was pretty much entirely fluff, not so much drama. And to keep with that theme, this will mostly be fluff. But still, if you haven't read _Kissing In Cars_ , I suggest you read that first before coming into this. Or don't. While these are all in the same series, they can easily be read as standalones... or should be anyway.... All I know for sure is that you don't need to read _12 Days Of Christmas_ before starting _Kissing In Cars_.

I've decided to just make a collection of one-shots for this, cause I just thought it would be easier than making a second _(_ _well_ _,_ _third_ _technically_ _)_ book to go after _Kissing In Cars_ , then a prequel about Seb and Chris in high school. With this, I can just do one-shots about it, cause there _is_ stuff that I want to add to the series, but I have other stories that I want to focus on more.

So really, one-shots are the best way to go.

Also this way I don't need to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Though, the updates for this _will_ be slow, cause I want to focus on my other books, and I have quite a few other books that I want to work on instead.

Though there might be some plotlines for the series that require more than one one-shot, so if one requires like two or three, then they'll be in here, but if they require more than let's say... five _(maybe?)_ then I'll be making a separate book for it. So they'll be little bonus fics.

Also, it's quite likely that I'll be introducing new characters into this. Some that have no relation to the Marvel universe or the actors. I kind of enjoy crossing over characters from different fandoms. A couple in particular are the three main characters from one of my all time favorite shows, Big Wolf on Campus. It's quite likely that they'll make some cameos in a couple of these one-shots. In fact, they'll make an appearance in the first one-shot that I'll be posting up into this.

Also, if there's anything you want to see in this, then please do request away! And please, try to be as detailed as you can with you're request. Although, I can't promise that I will write _every_ request that I get for this, just the ones that catch my interest. I have other fics to work on after all.

But please put all requests on this part only, not any of the other parts. Or since Ao3 doesn't have a messaging system, feel free to send me a pm on Wattpad if you have an account there! _(link to my Wattpad is down below)_

Just understand that requests may take awhile to write. I'm not a very fast writer.

And I'm not entirely sure when the first one-shot will be up. Possibly by the end of next week? I still gotta finish writing it first, then I'll post it up! But feel free to subscribe to this fic so you'll be notified when I post the first one-shot up!

Anyways, enjoy!

_~ Candy_

......

_also posted up onto my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_


End file.
